


Donut Desaster

by Erased_Citizen



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Baking, Blood, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles does not need a wheelchair, Cherik - Freeform, Cute, Donuts, Erik is a Big Dorkface, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik swears a lot, Everyone is a sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, KItcchen accidents, M/M, Out of Character, slight AU, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erased_Citizen/pseuds/Erased_Citizen
Summary: Erik wants to surprise Charles with donuts for Valentine´s Day and accidentally hurts himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This contains swearing and Blood/Injury

Erik's alarm clock beeped at half past eight in the morning. It was brand new, Charles had bought him this one recently after he had once again managed to crush the old one in a fit of badly controlled anger. 'This one will last longer, I swear. Goddamn..." Erik threw back his sheets and crawled out of his and Charles' double bed. Charles was already teaching right  now, the left side of the bed empty and cold.  
Erik usually didn't get up this early, and he didn't understand how Charles could do it every day. But today was different, it was Valentine's Day.  
He had never been a fan of Valentine's Day, in fact he thought the whole concept was just stupid. But Charles somehow liked it, and so he had decided to surprise Charles after the classes were finished.  
And, although he would never ever admit it, Erik liked baking. So he would make Charles some bloody donuts with stupid pink glaze and heart sprinkles.  
Erik checked himself in the mirror, only to find himself looking like a complete mess. His light brown hair was tangled , some strands slightly curly and sticking to his forehead. A small stubble was showing as well.  
'This does NOT look presentable,' he thought, and decided to take a quick, cold shower.  
While he threw on the blue jumper Charles loved so much, he noticed that half of the time he had to prepare the donuts was already up.  
Cursing, he started to walk down into the kitchen, some metal utensils already flying towards him. The kitchen looked extremely messy, after all Charles had used it this morning.  
Erik violently threw some of the ingredients into a big mixing bowl, at the same time trying to clean up the mess around him. It looked like Charles had tried to make himself french toast and horribly failed, there were crumbs of bread everywhere, as well as pan with remains of someting indefinable.   
Erik let it fly into the open dishwasher and finished the dough, which turned out surprisingly well. His mood had  started to get better, until he noticed he had just about 30 minutes left.  
'Why did I even have this stupid idea...'he thought and grabbed a new pan and oil to bake the donuts. 'I only wanted to surprise him, why couldn't this turn out okay...what if he's disappointed , I'm the WORST boyfriend ever..."  
Quickly, he dropped one donut into the hot oil, noticing some dough smeared on his sleeve. He tried to rub it off, dropping another donut into the pan and accidentally touched some of the searing hot oil with his finger.   
Erik hissed with pain and turned around to get cold water for his already blistering skin. He didn't see the pile of books Charles had left on the floor and stumbled over it, his forehead hitting one of the kitchen cupboards.  
He screamed and felt a warm, sticky liquid dripping onto his face, the pain blinding his vision. He attempted to lift his head off the floor,  but the dizziness only got worse, making his vision go fuzzy and white, and he felt himself losing conciousness quickly, blood pooling around him on the white marble floor.  
Charles had decided to take Erik out for dinner today, after all it was Valentine's Day, and even though Erik never seemed to care about it, Charles had decided to make it a somehow special day.  
Erik was nowhere to be seen, neither in the bedroom nor in the lounge. Just when he wanted to use his powers to reach out for his boyfriend, he noticed the smell of something burned in the kitchen.  He ran over to see what was happening, and was shocked by the sight.  
Erik was lying on the floor unconcious, blood pooling around his head. There were books lying around him, and guilt washed over him because he himself had left them there this morning.  
"Erik! Erik, can you hear me?" he screamed and turned his boyfriend on his back, frantic with worry. Erik's eyes were closed, a bleeding cut on his forehead . Charles reached out with his mind, trying to enter Erik's thoughts, but all he could see was fog, some blurry pictures he couldn't identify. He started to panic, Erik looked terribly pale and his body seemed completely lifeless. Head wounds could do serious damage, was Erik even breathing? His hands flew to his boyfriend's neck, finding a quick, but steady pulse. "Erik, please, come on, you have to wake up now," he begged, gently shaking his boyfriend and pressing a part of his slightly ripped, blue shirt to the head wound to stop the blood flow.   
All of a sudden, Erik's silver blue eyes flew open,  with wide, dilated pupils.  
"Erik...,"  he whispered, gently brushing the blood-clumped hair with his fingers. "Honey, what happened? Oh my god, are you alright? Does it hurt?"  
"I fell over your stupid encyclopedia, Charles," Erik responded, trying to sound angry but failing.  
Charles' eyes started to well up with tears as he felt even more guilty. "Oh shit, Erik, it was so stupid of me to just leave them here...You could have DIED, Erik," he sobbed.  
His boyfriend sat up, trying not to flinch at the sharp pain in his head. "Oh Charles, dear, it's alright, I'm fine. I was just in a bit of a rush."  
Charles looked around the kitchen and noticed a bowl with dough and the remains of two burned donuts in a pan.  
His eyes widened in surprise.  
"It's Valentine's Day, Charles, don't you know?,"Erik said slightly embarassed.  
"You...you were making me donuts, Erik?",Charles stuttered, his face blushing.  
"I was, but I was in a hurry because it should have been a surprise for you, Charles, so I burned my hand and fell over the books, and I hit my head on the cupboard," Erik explained.  
"That's so kind of you, Erik...wait, you actually got up early to surprise me?"  
"Yeaah...but as you can see, the surprise part didn't turn out THAT well".  
Charles smiled and stood up to get a cooling pad for Erik's head. "Hank should have a look at your head, it may need stitches, my dear".  
"I can actually do that myself, Charles," Erik said, carefully standing up. He was still shaking slightly, and his head was throbbing.  
"Come on, Erik, you are in pain, I can see it,"Charles replied . "You can stitch it, but he should check you for concussion."  
"Alright," Erik groaned, being pulled into a hug. "But then I'll finish these donuts, yeah?" "Alright, " Charles smiled, gently kissing Erik's cheek. "Let's do that together, yeah?"  
Erik smiled as well.  
"Happy Valentine's day, honey".

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! This is not to be taken too seriously, I just had to write it for some reason :)  
> English is not my native language, so please forgive me for any mistakes.


End file.
